harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
6. Kapitel: Das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks
Band 5/Kapitelübersichten 6. Kapitel: Das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks (im Original: The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black) Harry schließt sich dem Putztrupp, der das Haus am Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 wieder bewohnbar macht, an. Unter Mrs Weasleys Regie nehmen er, Hermine und die vier jüngeren Weasleys Ginny, die Zwillinge und Ron sich den Blackschen Salon vor. Der zur Hausarbeit verdonnerte Sirius muss natürlich auch dabei sein. Nebenbei bekommt Harry einiges mit: * Die aus den Vorhängen gelockten Doxys sammeln die Zwillinge hinter dem Rücken ihrer Mutter für ihre neueste Scherzartikelerfindung. * Mundungus Fletcher will seine gestohlenen Kessel im Hauptquartier verstecken. (Ob er die Hehlerware im Haus lassen darf oder an Mollys wütendem Protest scheitert, bleibt unklar). * Kreacher, der zerlumpte und etwas wunderlich gewordene Hauself der Familie Black, murmelt immer seine Gedanken vor sich hin ohne zu bemerken, dass andere ihn hören können. Er teilt die rassistische Gesinnung seiner verstorbenen Herrschaft und gehorcht nur höchst widerstrebend den Befehlen seines neuen Herrn. Sirius behält ihn notgedrungen trotzdem, weil Kreacher zu viel über den Widerstandsorden weiß. *Alle Blackschen Wertstücke, die Sirius wegwirft, versucht der Hauself aus Müllsäcken zu retten. Im Salon will Kreacher einen alten Wandteppich mit dem Motto "Toujours pur" (dt. etwa: immer sauber, stets unbefleckt) in Sicherheit bringen, auf dem der Stammbaum der altehrwürdigen Sippe prangt: Aus dem makellos reinblütigen Stammbaum werden seit Generationen alle Blackschen Familienmitglieder ausgebrannt, die nicht in die Familienideologie passen. So findet sich von Sirius nur ein Brandloch neben seinem jüngeren Bruder Regulus Black, der als Todesser der Familie Ehre machte. Sirius' Bruder wurde, soweit zu erfahren war, 1979 von Voldemort oder seinen Anhängern getötet, weil er nicht mehr mitmachen wollte. Sirius nennt * weitere schwarze Schafe seiner Familie: seinen Onkel Alphard, seine frühere Lieblingscousine Andromeda Tonks geb. Black, den Zweig der Weasleys * etliche der von ihm verachteten und gehassten wahren Blacks wie die Todesserin Bellatrix Lestrange geb. Black und Dracos Mutter Narzissa Malfoy geb. Black, seine Urgroßtante Elladora Black und deren Bruder, Sirius' Stammvater väter- und mütterlicherseits Phineas Nigellus Black. *Sirius' Vater hat dieses Haus als Familiensitz bestens vor Muggeln verborgen, Albus Dumbledore hat es zusätzlich mit einem Fidelius-Zauber vor allen magischen Menschen versteckt, die nicht von ihm persönlich eingeweiht werden. Sirius will in seiner Hundegestalt gerne Harry zu der Anhörung im Zaubereiministerium begleiten. Harry bittet im Gegenzug darum, bei Sirius wohnen zu dürfen, falls er verurteilt und aus Hogwarts herausgeworfen wird. Den Gedanken an die bedrohliche Anhörung verdrängt Harry bestmöglich mit der zeitraubenden und konzentrationsaufwendigen Aufgabe, gegen die vielen giftigen, aggressiven und gefährlichen Ausstattungsgegenstände zu kämpfen. Neben Dingen wie einer beißenden Schnupftabakdose, einem blutgefüllten edlen Flakon mit Opalverschluß, strangulierenden Zaubererumhängen und einer Musikdose mit betäubender Wirkung, werfen sie auch ein goldenes Medaillon weg, das keiner von ihnen öffnen kann. Am Vorabend der Anhörung wird Harry enttäuscht, weil Dumbledore kurz da war, Sirius verboten hat, Harry zu begleiten und nicht einmal Harry sehen wollte. Am Rand erwähnt: Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien, Warzhautpulver, Araminta Meliflua Erwähnte magische Literatur: * Gilderoy Lockharts Ratgeber für Schädlinge in Haus und Hof * Noblesse der Natur: Eine Genealogie der Zauberei en:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix 5AG